


Doll Love

by mysaldate



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: Belkia in his doll form meets a lovely girl doll and attempts to woo her.





	Doll Love

"Ah, hi there!" Belkia smiled widely as he waved to a girl sitting nearby. He walked closer to her. Man, she looked cute! Long brown hair and a cute hat with little horns on it. Belkia sat down next to her, waiting for her answer. But she stayed silent.

"I got it!" he chuckled after a few minutes, "You're not much of a talker, are you? That's no problem. I can be the one to talk and you just listen to me, ok?"

He gave the girl a wide smile. Then he scratched the back of his head. He wasn't exactly sure of what he wanted to talk about. For some time, he didn't dare to look at her. It would be embarrasing if she started thinking he might not be that amusive. As his gaze finaly returned to her, Belkia smiled gently.

"Well, my name is Belkia and I'm a famous magician. I might take you to one of my shows one day. I promise you're gonna love it!" with another excited, wide smile, Belkia was sure she would answer him.

But she was quiet, looking at him. Belkia only laughed at this. "I see... You're shy! Now, my dear, that's very adorable! I hope you don't mind that I keep saying that. After all, it's true. I would never lie to a cute lady like you!"

Still no answer. But, of course, Belkia didn't give up. Perhaps she was just really very shy. Or could it be that... she couldn't speak? This idea frightened him a bit. He really wanted to hear her voice! Well... No panic. He had to stay calm and he knew it very well. At least a bit calm. Even if she really couldn't say a word, he'd still try to impress her. Yes, he really grew to like her even after that short time.

"Well, no problem if you don't enjoy magic of course. Not everyone does. I just thought it might be nice to go together. You know... Like friends." a light blush appeared on his cheeks as he watched her. For a second he was sure she nodded her head. It made him really happy. Finaly some kind of reaction! Belkia blushed a bit more, smiling, "Alright! I will look forward to it! We might go and get some ice cream, or we could go to the galery maybe? I don't really know, what would you like more. Just tell me when you decide, ok?"

This time there, once again, was no reply at all. But how could the subclass give up now? He was sure he saw her nodding before. He finaly dared to sit a bit closer to her. It pleased him that she agreed that easily. But it wasn't the only thing he wanted to ask about. Well, of course not. For now the doll took off his hat and reached a hand in the long sleeve inside, pulling out a doll-sized red rose. He gave it to the girl and pined it to her cute hat behind one of the horns.

"Here you go! It makes you look even cuter!" carefuly, he took her hand just to see how she will react. When she didn't pull away, he was so happy he wanted to hug her. But she still seemed to be very shy and he really didn't want to scare her even a little bit. But she seemed to like that flower he gave her. That made him even more sure to ask the question that was nearly burning his tongue. He waited just a little longer before he asked, blushing madly, "Well... you know, I... I happen to have two tickets to the cinema today. W-would you... like to go with me? If not, just tell me. I promise not to be sad if you say no."

She stayed silent. Was it good or bad? Belkia's eyes traveled to her. Well... he did say she should tell him if she didn't want to, right? Did this mean that she didn't mind that little date? He gripped her hand a little tighter. He simply couldn't help it - he was so excited! Checking the time on the huge clock on the wall, he suddenly stood up again, changing to his human form and setting Abel on his shoulder.

"We should be going right now! You don't wanna miss anything, right? Huh? Yeah, I told you I'm a magician, right? I can also have a body like this, isn't it exciting? I can get you anywhere you want like that!" he gave the doll a light smile before his cheeks turned red again as she fell a bit aside, laying her head on his neck. Belkia gently took her in his hands and looked at her, "Ah, what is it? I don't really understand that look you're giving me!"

The vampire looked away from the doll's face. Not for long though. But when he looked back at her, he got into even deeper shade of red. "C-could it be... do I have something on my face? Or... or is it something else?" he was starting panicking. A sudden snap took care of the rest. Confused, Belkia pulled her closer to his face and placed a quick light kiss on the place her mouth was supposed to be. It was quick, yet it made his cheeks turn even darker as he slowly and carefuly tried to kiss her again.

It was at this moment when he heard the door squeek and open. Without even having any time to explain anything, he suddenly got hit in the face and someone took the doll from his hands. "Pervert! What were you doing to my Abel-chan?!" a familiar blond male yelled at him as he held the doll close, "Someone like you deserves to die! She's a doll, you filthy pervert! Ah, don't worry, Abel-chan..." he suddenly stopped yelling at Belkia and cuddled the doll to his face, "I'll keep that pervert away from you."

The vampire stood up quickly. He won't let him take her away that easily! "Hey! What are you doing?! Give her back! I'm taking her to see a movie!"

The human glared at him. "You wish." he growled before suddenly punching Belkia in the stomach, making him fall  to his knees. Then he turned around, walking away while looking carefuly at Abel. He noticed the red rose on her head and took it off, throwing it on the floor. "Abel-chan doesn't take gifts from perverts like you!"

With that he walked out of the door, leaving sobbing Belkia behind. The vampire reached his arm to them. He couldn't really speak normaly since his stomach hurt like hell, but at least he whispered. "W-wait! Give... her back!"


End file.
